Remember Me
by ase4ever
Summary: Paige is like the sister that Stefan and Damon never had, but many things changed in 1864. Now that Paige comes back into the Salvatore brothers' lives how will she mix back into the town that she once called her home. Klaus/OC Not the best summary but just read and you'll understand more.
1. Chapter 1

So here is a new story of mine that i wanted to put up for all you pretty people to read and enjoy. I might not update it right weekly but i really just want to see if you guys like it and want to read more about Paige. Okay and yes she has quite the troubled background, but it works i suppose, she's been through a lot. Please R&R! :) Enjoy!

Remember Me

Chapter 1

~Stefan's POV~

'Knock. Knock.' Who's at the door? "Damon, the door." I was sitting with Elena cuddled at my side while we were watching television. I sometimes moved one into my room to enjoy with Elena. Right now, everything normal is needed, now with Elena as a vampire. She's taking it better than expected but the animal blood is still a hard diet to get used to. I heard the door downstairs open, figuring Damon answered it. Then the door bust open, "PAIGE!"

"STEFAN!" She screamed as she launched herself onto me, hugging the unlife out of me. Suddenly, Elena attacked Paige, she's still not good at controlling her emotions. Paige easily got out of Elena's hold and safely threw Elena at me.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your BEST FRIEND, Stefan? You really should house train her. By the way, who is she and is she taken?" Well I didn't expect that to be her first question. Elena looked confused and flattered at the same time.

"She's my girlfriend Elena, how are you alive?" She giggled, really giggled just like the old days.

"Did I hear Paige?" Damon came in and then scooped her off her feet in a huge hug, then slowly placed her down. "How have you been, lil sis?"

"Wait Damon you knew about Paige being alive?" Then Paige turned to look at me with a grin on her face.

"Haha, duh silly, who do you think turned me, Edward Cullen?" Just like that both Damon and Paige started cracking up and Elena silently chuckled.

~Paige's POV~

"Now Stefan got up and hug me properly. Oh and hello Elena, my, my, what a pretty young thing she is." Stefan hugged me but my gaze was still on the young vampire, she's so familiar, oh of course, wait! "Katherine! Why did you lie to me, this is Katherine!?" My gaze turned deadly and I almost killed her.

"No this is Katherine's doppelganger. Oh Paige I'm so sorry, I remember now that Katherine had compelled me to rid you of my life. How did you turn, besides from the help of my brother?" Stefan was truly sorry and quite curious, but my anger has been gone for decades.

"Look, it was about 6 months after you had turned your back on me, your father was dead but for some reason unknown of course. They day after actually, my drunken fiancée came home and ripped me a new one some may say. Then he raped me, claiming I was a whore, that when his back was turned I was out with the Salvatore's. I was still depressed after you said goodbye and in Liam's eyes that meant you broke it off for the new slut in town, Katherine. He all but killed me when he finally passed out, while I slowly got out practically crawling. Damon, was outside the whole time. He came to see me and there I was bruised and beaten." I glanced at Damon, he was practically tearing but trying hard not to. I grabbed his hand to try and comfort my dear friend. He then wiped away my tears I did not realize were shed.

"Please go on, what happened next?" Well, Elena was crying, sobbing actually.

"Well, he carried me away to the river where we always went to sit and talk about our problems. He gave me blood and miraculously I healed, physically, not mentally. I felt like a broken, empty shell of who I used to be. Then, Damon started off with telling me what had happened to him, what he now was or is, well you understand. He told me about how Katherine compelled him and his brother to basically throw away our friendship because she believed that she should have been the only women in their lives." I paused and tried to keep myself under control.

"Out of everything that happened to me that night I still managed to loath Katherine more than Liam. She stole my family, while Liam only stole one night of my despair away by making me feel something, even if it was only pain and hatred. He re-awaked my feelings that I had lost when I lost my family. By the way is Katherine still alive?"

Damon quickly grabbed me in a hug, "I'm so sorry Paige. Yes, she is still alive." I quickly broke the armrest on my chair as anger quickly took over me but with Damon holding me down I calmed myself.

"Well, obviously I wasn't afraid of Damon and I asked him to turn me?" I started matter of factly.

"Why?" Elena and Stefan both suddenly asked me. Same reaction Damon had.

"Simple, I was tired of being weak, when Liam raped me that was the moment when I lost all feeling again. The beatings were normal but the rape broke me, as memories of my childhood took over. My old man wasn't so faithful and didn't have the balls or the looks to persuade even a common prostitute to sleep with him. Somehow his ugly personality shown through his features, making everyone want nothing to do with him, not even for money. I was the one to be brutalized for it." I was shaking now and couldn't take it, finishing this story was draining me and Damon noticed.

"She wanted to feel anything even at the cost of being undead so I granted her wish. After that I left with Stefan, only after making sure she successfully turned and no longer needed me."

"Of course I'd always need you Stefan you too but the pain I saw in Damon… it made me realize that he needed space. I let him go and went back to my husband with my new strengths. I slowly tortured him and killed him. I was then off to travel the world as I always wanted, only after getting rid of Liam's body of course and cleaning up after myself. We were then declared missing. Months later the story changed to some unexplained deaths all around the world, courtesy of the Ripper and well me, myself, and I. I killed justly, only those who were rapists and abusers."

"So you were the one killing all those men?"

"Yes Steffy, they angered me so I did the towns a favor." Elena was now sobbing harder and then snuggling into my chest to gain comfort and give in return. I hugged back soothing her sobs by rubbing her back. When she calmed down I spoke.

"You know I started being with women in the 60's, I've picked up quite a lot. Things I could teach you dear." Then she smirked and ran to Stefan knowing I was purposely trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"Oh and Paige are you playing for the skirts now?" I slapped Damon on his arm playfully.

"Actually, I play for both teams to be completely clear."

"When did this happen?" I suddenly felt embarrassed telling Stefan about my sexual tendencies.

"Like I said in the 60's when I was stripping for well, the fun of it. The money just happened to be a bonus." Damon suddenly jumped at that.

"Can I try out your skills?"

"Ha ha, very funny, no. Damn, are you that desperate for a good fuck? You're like my older brother."

"Like, not actually but I suppose it would be like sleeping with my little bratty, ugly sister." Now I kicked him off his chair.

"Say that again and I'll chop your balls off my dear brother." My smirk was huge but only grew as Damon's whole body cringed, so did Stefan's. Oh how cute. Just like the old days. "Guys I need a place to stay, could I crash here for a while. Then in the morning you guys can fill me in on your lives. So tonight we are going out! Where's a hot place to chill?"

"Paige dear, you just can never say that again. You sound ghetto."

"Oh shush Damon, that's only the beginning, now let's go, I plan on getting laid tonight. You should too, Elena I'm sure you've got Stefan whipped so I have no worries." I played my huge smile, "Oh, let me change first, I'll be back."

~Klaus' POV~

Why I let Kol drag me here to the Grill, I'll never know. Then Stefan and Elena walked in, even better. Damon followed then a delectable young thing came. She looked to be about Stefan and Elena's age if she was human. She had the deepest, reddest hair that complemented her pure silk alabaster skin. She wore a quite small, well fitted black pencil skirt with a lighter shaded red blouse revealing a blank tank underneath. The blouse was sleeveless and she had gold, red, and black bangles and bracelets. She wore black ankle length, heeled booties. I flashed up to her immediately.

"Hello, I'm Niklaus. May I ask who you are?" She smiled.

"Well, Niklaus, I'm Paige. Please excuse me, I'm with my brothers. I'm sure you know them with the way they are shooting daggers at you with their eyes." A sister!

They sat at the bar with the girls in between the male Salvatore's. I overheard their conversation.

"Paige, you must stop addressing yourself as our sister. We are well known here and talked about enough. A random new sibling appearing out of nowhere brings questions."

"Oh shush Damon, as far as anyone is concerned you and Stefan are basically my own blood at least back when you weren't ashamed of me. Now who is that Niklaus fellow, he's cute. Shame that he's evil and did I catch a dog scent coming from him?"

"Damon just has a stick up his ass, you Paige, you are truly my sister, blood or not and Klaus is a long story being saved for tomorrow morning. Oh and he's a hybrid Original."

"Original, very interesting. Well, I'm gonna find my fuck buddy for the night. First I want to go to school with you guys, so tell me are any teachers here I should avoid?"

"Just my dear friend Alaric, don't come near him, he's an ex hunter. There he is now."

Hmm, so she's not really their sibling, good. Close enough to be family, bad. Possibly interested in me, good. Currently flirting with the ex-hunter and now completely human, bad!

~Paige's POV~

The second I saw Alaric, I knew I just had to piss Damon off and he was decent. I ran up to him. "Hello Alaric! I'm Paige, Damon and Stefan's sister but not by blood just a close friend since Damon seems to be ashamed of me saying I'm his sister!"

"Well, nice to meet you, um, Paige."

"How do you feel about friends with benefits?" He seriously almost ran away under Damon's death glare that was faltering with what seemed the need to collapse to the ground and die.

"Sorry, I technically am still in a relationship, well break as Meredith puts it."

"Oh well, shame, who's next? Oh Elena help me out? That blonde one, how would he respond to a one night stand?"

"Matt, not really his thing, I broke up with him because he had plans, family type plans that I wasn't ready for so I'd say he's not a good choice."

"Okay, how about that one, cute, tall, brunette talking to Matt?"

"That's my brother Jeremy…"

"Oh, I understand off limits, umm that werewolf?"

"Tyler is Caroline's boyfriend and a hybrid."

"Okay, the guy next to Niklaus?"

"Kol, probably but he's a major dick, like his brother Klaus."

"Oh brother huh, I'll be back." Niklaus hasn't stopped staring me down all night, now let's have some fun.

"Hello, I'm Paige. You must be Kol, I've heard entirely too little about you, maybe a drink will settle that?" I could hear Damon finally falling over and Stefan's unbeating heart somehow stop all over again.

"Well, Paige I'd love a drink, name your poison."

"Tequila!" I was playing a devilish smirk on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is a new story of mine that i wanted to put up for all you pretty people to read and enjoy. I might not update it right weekly but i really hope you enjoy it! :) So here it is ladies and gents the next chapter of Remember Me! Please R&R! :) Enjoy!

Chapter 2

~Paige's POV~

"So Kol, why don't you do shots with me?" I had downed 6 tequila shots already and he was just taking down his whiskey. For some reason I like drinking with Kol, plus Klaus was glaring the whole time, on the other hand so was Damon.

"It's not really my thing."

"Oh come on, try it. Here" I licked his hand, dropped salt on it, then made him lick the salt. I gave him the shot and as he downed it, I placed the lemon between my teeth. He them came for the lemon professionally, briefly brushing his lips against mine.

"So, do you like it?"

"Magnificent Love. How about we go somewhere private and try this some more?"

"I'd like that." The second we stepped outside Damon and Stefan pulled Kol away. Out of nowhere Niklaus took me away in a flash. He finally stopped at the Falls.

"I always loved coming to the Falls at night. What do you want from me Niklaus?"

"Isn't it obvious, I just want you?" He suddenly in front of me, pulling me closer to him by my waist. He leaned in and gently kissed me. The kiss quickly deepened and his hand found my hair, my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands focused on the playing and pulling at his curls that were at the nape of his neck. I pulled away slowly.

"I bet you were great at show and tell, well mostly the show part." He smirked devishly, damn that is hot! "I like it when you're smirking. You look dangerously sexy!" I think he blushed! I couldn't do this to Damon and Stefan though. I need to go, with that thought I kneed him in the groin and ran back to the Boarding House.

~Klaus' POV~

I walked into the mansion where Kol and Elijah were awaiting my return. I tried getting past them but was unsuccessful as Elijah coughed as to grab my attention. 'Damn.'

"Hello Elijah, Kol."

"Nicklaus, the fact that you left Kol for that young vampire is questionable. May I ask why and where you took her?"

"First, I wanted to get to know her and second, we went to the Falls."

"What happened at the Falls?"

"Well Elijah, I didn't think you were into that"? With his death glare on me I answered simply, "We kissed twice, she kneed me in the groin and ran leaving me there." Kol actually collapsed on the ground laughing. "Kol did before me kiss her while drinking shots." I sound like a child! I'm practically in love!

"Well Elijah, in my defense she was showing me how to take shots and placed the lemon at her mouth. Would you really not take the lemon?"

"Klaus, be careful with this girl. Kol, no matter what I say you'll still act like a child, leave this girl be."

~Paige's POV~

I walked into the Boarding House and sped to my room, I really just need to go to sleep. I sat down and my bed felt lumpy, I turned to see I was sitting on top of Damon and he was sleeping there. I screamed loud enough to wake up the whole house, not that there were many people her anyway.

"DAMON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"I was waiting for you and well, fell asleep." Then Stefan and Elena charged into the room. He wears boxers to sleep, woah, wait no he's like your brother. Elena's here, go Stefan!

"What's going on?"

"Damon was sleeping in here waiting for me and I sat on him, kind of screamed. It's all good! No problem, can I sleep now?"

"No! First you are going to tell us why Klaus took you and how you got away!"

"Fine Damon, if you must know, I slept with him," Oh Damon just turned red and bout to kill, "Haha, I'm just kidding! You should have seen your face!"

"Ashley, that wasn't funny, Damon looked like he was just about to collapse."

"Oh calm down. Niklaus took me to the Falls, kissed me, and I kneed him in his manhood. So, here I am."

"He kissed YOU!" Both Stefan and Damon shouted.

"Calm down, both of you! Elena may I speak with you?"

"Yeah go ahead." We moved to sit on my bed but Damon and Stefan still stood there.

"Excuse me, when did you two become Elena. Get the fuck out! NOW! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep to yourself and not listen in on us!" Then they left, probably planning to listen in. Once I felt that they were in their own rooms I grabbed Elena and took her to the woods.

"Okay, they probably won't hear us here. Hold on." I then flashed us to the Falls. "Much better."

"So, what did you want to talk about, Paige?"

"About Niklaus, it's just well he kissed me and I was shocked, then he kissed me again, well maybe I initiated that kiss, and it was just full of passion and heat. I'm ready to run to him now and finish the job. Then I remembered Stefan and Damon, talk about cockblockers, I just didn't want to betray them."

"Well, to be truthful, this is the first time I've heard of Klaus being passionate and running something or someone who wasn't Caroline." With just one statement my undead heart broke. Elena noticed and was ready to deny the statement, possibly reword it but I stopped her.

"No, I guess I was played. It's not the first time, don't worry about it. Hey, I'm starting school tomorrow so we should get some sleep if we are going to walk in together."

"I don't know if I'll be going tomorrow, I'm still working on control…"

"Don't worry I'll be helping too. I'll probably compel them to put me in all your classes. Hopefully that's okay with you?"

"That'd actually be great. So, yeah, let's go rest for tomorrow."

~Stefan's POV~

Elena was walking back to bed, I sat up and turned on the lamp. She stopped, then continued to the bed.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, just school tomorrow, I think I will be going."

"Well, that's good to hear, we have to register Paige in either way, so it'll be good for both of you."

"Yeah, we are planning to compel them to put us in the same classes. That way we'll be watching each other at all times."

"Well, it that's what you guys want, then I'm okay with it. So what were you really talking about?" She looked at me faking shock, "If it was just about school you would have talked in front of Damon and I, so what's wrong?"

"It was just some girl talk, don't worry. Now can we get some sleep please? We do have school tomorrow mister!" She was getting under the sheets and motioning for me to come closer and I practically ran to her. She latched on to me and quickly fell asleep using my chest as a pillow. I too fell asleep soon after as well.

~Paige's POV~

I woke up regretting even agreeing to go to school but I promised Elena so I practically dragged myself out of bed. I straightened my fire red hair and applied light make up. Now what to wear, what to wear?

"Elena, could you help me pick out an outfit?" I knew she could hear me so I only had to wait a few seconds for her to come to my room.

"Sure." She yelled from Stefan's room and then was in my room in a flash. She walked straight to my closet and searched through my newly hung clothing. She found my black fringed crop top with a silver skeleton on the front with matching fringe on the sleeves. "This is adorable!"

I grabbed the shirt and paired it with a white tank and black pants. For my shoes I decided to add on my ankle length black booties. Last to add some sparkle I placed a silver jeweled rose shaped ring giving the punk vibe a touch of girly flare and slid on my lapis lazuli ring on as well.

"You look perfect."

"So do you Elena!" Elena had on a high waist, blue denim skirt with a white tank and a black cardigan with brown leather knee high boots. She wore assorted bracelets and rings along with our matching lapis lazuli rings allowing us to roam free in the sun.

"So this whole school thing is fun right?"

"Well, mostly when you're with friends but there are definitely some MAJOR bitches there. Rebekah Michaelson being high up there!"

"Michaelson?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, Kol's younger sister. It's the four brothers, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol and then Rebekah. Finn is dead now and apparently the others stayed here for their own pleasure."

"Well someone is a baby popper! Is their mother still alive?"

"Not anymore, she died and came back then died again. She tried to kill her kids but that would kill all vamps so we stopped her. She was quite a bitch!" Talk about motherly love, I actually feel bad.

"We should go, wouldn't want to keep Steffy waiting." We giggle at that and made our way downstairs to a confused Stefan. "Hey Steffy, let's go to school!" I played a bright fake smile, years of practice at work.

"Someone is happy so early in the morning. I don't remember you ever this graceful back in the day, it was quite the opposite. You were quite scary to look at." He joked but pissed me off so I slapped his arm.

"Stefan respect your elders!" I broke out of my serious face and giggled.

"Please you are only 5 months older than me!"

"And I will always hold that against you!" We were all laughing and joking our way to school and as the new student I got many glances. We went into the main office to register me in. The principal, Mr. King, was quite welcoming and had a jolly grin on his plump face.

"So Miss?"

"Salvatore, Paige Salvatore. I'm Stefan's older sister by about 5 months."

"Ad, Miss Salvatore, you will be joining our senior class, excellent! We should get started tomorrow." I looked him straight in the eyes and I could see his dilate.

"You will place me in all of Elena's classes. I will start today and you will put together some papers stating my schooling abroad in Europe. I am quite good in school I suppose and a rebel of sorts. I suggest you send out the emails stating my presence in the classes. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll get on it right away. Here is your locker. Your administrative station is the same as Elena's. Have a nice day."

We walked out of the room to find my locker and Elena began giggling. I did too, "Haha, I'm sorry that was just like too easy." Stefan joined in on the fun as we found my locker.

"Oh Paige, what a nice surprise!" Kol! He still goes to school?

"Kol isn't it a little late for you to focus on your education?" He smirked and came up to me to place a lingering kiss on my lips. Stefan then punched Kol in the face and I kept Stefan from doing worse. "Kol, why did you kiss me?"

He pouted, "I got jealous that you kissed Klaus last night. I was hoping we could finish what we were planning last night?"

"Well I didn't pin you for the jealous type and I'm sorry but I'm not gonna sleep with my brother's enemy. Sorry pet." I winked at him and started walking away with my tour guides, Elena and Stefan.

Elena and I said our goodbyes to Stefan and walked into our first class, creative writing. The teacher was nice and introduced me to the class. "Hello I'm Paige Salvatore."

A bitchy blonde looked at me with pure hatred, who the fuck is she? "So you are Stefan's sister?"

"Yes, I am, his older sister actually."

"Where have you been all this time?" Persistent little bitch!

I gave her a smirk and answered simply, "I've been studying abroad in Europe. It was quite cultural and a fun experience but I missed my brothers too much!" She didn't believe me and I finally figured out why, she's a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i'm back! Here is the next chapter of Remember Me! I'm excited! Please R&R! :) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

~Paige's POV~

I sat down next to Elena and turned to her, "Who's the bitch?" She looked pretty pissed off herself.

"That's Rebekah Michaelson. The one we told you about."

"Oh, Klaus and Kol's bitch of a little sister. Hmm, I keep meaning to ask them about their family but they only seem to kiss me constantly." I could see Rebekah gripping onto the desk and she broke her pencil, mission accomplished. I looked at Elena with a huge smile and she smiled back.

The rest of class went smoothly, we were given an assignment that seemed easy, describe a happy time in your life. I wrote about a friendly game of football between Stefan, Damon, and I back in the 1800's, of course I shifted the timeline a bit. Wouldn't want them to suspect something about who we, well not really me, Salvatore's are.

Apparently the bell rang so I packed up and handed in my paper with Elena leading the way to our next class. We walked in to our class, which was history, and sat at our seats waiting for Alaric to come in. "Hey, where's Ric?" I ask Elena.

"I'm not sure, he should be here." She answered and as she said this Alaric stormed obviously angered by something. "There he is."

"Paige, Elena, can I speak to both of you please?" Ric called to us. We got up and stood in front of him worried by what he had to say. "I was just informed that we will be getting a new teacher."

"Okay, what's wrong about that?" I ask him not seeing the problem. What could be bad about a new teacher?

"This new teacher is Klaus!" Oh fuck! Seriously! He wants to be a teacher now! "He'll be taking over your literature class starting today." That, if I am correct, is Elena and my next class.

"Are you kidding me!?" I hissed. I could have sworn Rebekah was laughing up a storm behind me and I was about to turn around and slap her but Elena placed a hand on my back. Just my luck to have her in this class as well. "That Barbie Bitch is going to get her face knocked in!"

"Just calm down, we won't have to see her for the rest of the day anyway so no worries. Next class we'll have Caroline with us." Caroline, the one who holds Niklaus' heart. My day is just going fucking great!

"Yay, I'll spend my next class dealing with Niklaus eye fucking some baby vamp! Could my day get any better?" I remark and then go back to my seat with Elena following behind. What I would do for a stiff drink right now.

We spent the rest of class discussing the history of the Founding families. Throughout the whole thing I was doodling on a piece of paper only to realize by the end of class I had managed to draw a detailed portrait of Niklaus himself. You have got to be kidding me! Even my own subconscious is going against me!

"Paige that was a really good drawing of Klaus. It somehow caught a gentler side of him." Elena mentioned as we were walking to our next class.

"It wasn't anything special, mediocre at best considering who I was drawing." I said in an effort to ignore Niklaus' spectacular features and charming smile. Or the way his lips felt against mine as we… NO STOP! I am so screwed!

We walked into class and were immediately welcomed by a very yummy tie wearing Klaus. To add to the beauty he was seriously wearing some quite professional looking glasses. He looked sophisticated and completely different compared to last night.

"Woah!" Elena whispered to me in complete shock.

"Oh all the filthy thoughts going through my head right now!" I whispered back bringing a playful smirk to Niklaus' lips. He could obviously hear us but hell who gives a damn, I sure don't.

"Elena, hey, who's your friend?" A blonde, bright smile wearing young vampire asked. I'm assuming that this is Caroline but I don't know for sure.

"Hey Caroline, this is Paige Salvatore." Elena greeted.

"Hello Caroline." I said wearing my best fake smile seeing as I felt a whole rush of rage taking over me. Elena seemed to notice it quickly since she knew how I felt about Niklaus.

"Wait so your Stefan's sister?" Caroline asks, not realizing the struggle it is for me to not snap her neck.

"Not really but that's my cover story. I'm actually close friends with both Stefan and Damon so I just sort of took their last name." I explained and soon zoned into my own little world ignoring Elena and Caroline's conversation.

The late bell rang and Niklaus soon got up to begin the class. "Good morning students, I'm Mr. Michaelson. Please feel free to call me Nik or Klaus, whatever you feel is right for you." He greets while keeping eye contact with me. Lord give me strength.

"God! Can you believe he's actually here pretending to be some innocent teacher?" Caroline whispers to both Elena and I but I could only focus on how good Nik looked. It seems that Nik is just the perfect nickname for him.

"I know, it's just so wrong. No one even knows what he's really capable of and about every single girl in her is drooling." Elena whispered back. I looked around and realized that every single female in this room were practically undressing Nik with their minds. Who could blame them, he was definitely something fine to look at.

"So class, being a literature class let's focus on some famous writers of the past." He then looks down at a list of student names in the class I suppose because he then calls on a girl named Phoebe. "Phoebe, name a famous writer from the past."

"Um, William Shakespeare." She answers simply with a dazed expression on her face.

"Okay, now, oh Paige Salvatore, name another writer." Dirty son of a bitch! Oh but the way he says my name with that adorable British accent of his was enough to send me for a trip.

"Edgar Allen Poe." I answer.

"Ah, yes Sir Edgar Allen Poe, one of my favorites." He responds while keeping my full attention and smirking because he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

The rest of class went on with discussions of past literary works and intense glances between Nik and I. Oh and not to mention the strange looks coming from Elena and Caroline. I was practically praying for the bell to ring and I was granted my wish when it finally did.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I was rushing to leave when Nik stopped me.

"Miss Salvatore, may I have a word with you please?" Elena stayed behind waiting for me. "Alone?"

"No chance in hell!" Elena spits out but I was curious to see what he had to say.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll catch up." I assured her. When she finally left I turned to Nik who quickly closed the door behind her and turned back to me. "Could we hurry this up, I have lunch and could use a blood bag." I say trying to move this along.

He sped up to me with vampire speed and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. "Damn, I've been waiting since last night to do that again." He confesses. I slapped him across the face clearly pissed off with him for kissing me.

"Don't do that, don't kiss me when I just spent this whole class sitting near Caroline who you seem to stalk from what I heard." He cautiously placed his hand on my cheek and I couldn't stop myself from enjoying his touch.

"Am I standing here with Caroline right now? Did I just kiss her or was it you?" He asked but just hearing him say her name fueled the fire blazing inside of me.

I slapped his hand away and sped to the door. "I suggest you leave me alone Nik!" I warn him. With that I slam the door behind me and go to find Elena.

~Klaus' POV~

"What the hell just happened?" I asked aloud.

"I believe you were just rejected brother." Kol informed me as he reopened the door that Paige slammed shut. "You really suck with women Klaus, it's just so depressing."

"I'm not in the mood Kol. Run along now." I inform him.

"Oh and miss out on making you feel like crap, never! By the way, why are you teaching?"

"It's only temporary, don't worry. The previous teacher just had a little accident and is taking some time off. Plus I can get closer to Paige while I'm here."

"Nicklaus Michaelson, are you showing interest in this girl?" He asks while mocking me.

"I noticed that you are showing interest in her as well Kol." I declare.

"Maybe but let's make it more interesting. Let's see who she chooses, you or me." Kol suggests.

"Fine, may the best man win." I answer."

"Oh, I will brother, don't worry." He replies with a smirk playing on his lips. If he thinks he's winning he is clearly delusional.

~Paige's POV~

I found Elena with Stefan and Caroline out by our car. "Where is a blood bag Stefan?" I ask with urgency in my tone. He looks at me worried but gets me what I need from a cooler in the backseat. The blood was so conveniently in a to-go coffee mug.

"Paige what happened?" Stefan asked, clearly worried.

"That man… that hybrid is infuriating!" I almost shout gulping down the blood like my life depended on it. Elena started chuckling but the other two were obviously confused. "What is so funny Elena?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Oh hey there is Kol." She says as her expression changes completely. Hmm, Kol is coming right up to us.

"Hello Kol." I greet then give the mug to Elena. "What can I do for you?" I ask.

"Just wanted to have a friendly conversation. Oh and I sincerely apologize for the appearance of my brother in this school. I could never understand Klaus." At the mention of Nik a new idea came to me and I found myself locking lips with the younger Michaelson.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed behind me. That didn't stop me and soon I was tracing my tongue along Kol's bottom lip asking for entrance. I was happily accepted and then I heard someone clear their throat behind Kol. We separated and were greeted by a very pissed off Niklaus.

"Hello, brother." Kol said as he wore a proud smile. Nik looked like he was going to kill Kol but his expression suddenly changed.

"Hello Kol. Didn't expect to find you with some of the Scooby crew but I was just looking for Caroline." Oh hell no! Maybe kissing Kol was uncalled for but for him to try and seduce me and then move on to Caroline was cold!

"Well, Kol and I were just leaving so goodbye all." I say and grab a hold of the mug of blood and Kol's hand.

"That was well played Paige but don't you think it's rude to be using me to piss of my brother." Kol speaks up.

"IT's only as bad as getting close to me to irritate your brother. I'm sure he can't stand the fact that he can't have me but you can." I throw back at him.

"Okay so maybe we both are doing this to spite my brother but do you really not see yourself with me? Is it thought really so crazy?" Kol asks and he sounds like he was somewhat hurt. He had a small point I suppose, I did overlook him since I was so intrigued by Nik.

"Is this your way of trying to get into a relationship with me Mr. Michaelson?" I ask.

"Depends, is it working?" He asks in return.

I look at him with a playful smile. "Absolutely not. You might want to try harder." I say and take a gulp of blood down. "Want some?" I offer.

"Sure." He says and grabs the mug letting his hand linger on top of mine.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"As long as I'm with you I'm fine." He flirts.

"Yup, it's still not working. I could use a drink though." I state.

"I know just the place to get a drink, come with me." Kol says as he grabs my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, don't murder me please. I know i'm like fucking up with the updating and i'm sincerely sorry but i've been super busy! I hope you can forgive me and accept this new chapter as a peace offering. :) Please R&R! :D

Chapter 4

~Paige's POV~

I had a drink in my hand and was dancing with really no thought to it. Kol took me to some club a couple towns over and was probably out getting a drink. A human drink.

"You look lonely, want some company?" Some brown haired, blued eyed guy asked me. I turned to him with a smirk and placed my hands on his shoulders caressing them.

"I'm gonna have a drink and you are not gonna scream or run if you know what's good for you." I compelled him. I ravaged his neck but I wasn't dumb enough to kill him and kept my attention on his slowing heartbeat. I pulled away when I felt he wouldn't pass out and wiped my mouth clean.

"You look absolutely divine with blood on your lips." Kol said wrapping his arms around my waist and we swayed to the music.

"I have been told that before." I say while turning around and looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm getting bored Kol." My words came out slurred but that was the only indication that I had been drinking.

"Well we can't have that, now can we? Come on, I have an idea." He led me out of the club and we walked to an unnoticed street. "Okay now play dead and I'll bring our prey." I did as he said and "played dead".

"Where is she man?" A worried man said coming with an equally worried woman following behind a now frantic Kol.

"She's here! Oh my God, baby please wake up!" He pleaded, obviously playing the role.

"Stay here Stacy." The man told Stacy and came to check my pulse while Kol took the girl. "We need to… Stacy?" He turned around and there was my opening. By the time he turned to me I was behind him without him knowing it.

"Hey." I whispered and he turned to me with a frightened look but I bit into his neck with ease. I made sure I left him conscious and compelled him. "Kol, you can come out now." I shouted.

"I'm sorry but Kol's gone home." A familiar British voice growled behind me, there he was, the blonde haired hybrid.

"Aww, I was hoping to have just a little more fun. Where's the girl?" I asked regarding Stacy.

"She's alive, don't worry. Now come on!" He called in a dark tone.

"I'm not in the mood, you can go." I dismissed him. There was an indicating growl that he was pissed off and he pinned me against a building. "Did I ever mention that I like it rough?" I purred into his ear.

What was probably supposed to be a scolding quickly turned into hazy, lust filled eyes and a heated kiss. His hands made their way to my ass and my hands were focusing on the nape of his neck playing with his curls.

"Excuse me Niklaus, this trip was not for pleasantries. We should be going now that we have found what we came for." Elijah ordered, interrupting our heated kiss, unknowingly doing me a favor. I quickly ran away and began making my way back to the Boarding House.

I walked into the house and tried to get to my room quietly without alerting anyone. All I could think of was that kiss with Nik. He always leaves me feeling excited and out of breath, alive even.

"Paige, how nice of you to join us. You see we were just discussing you and your whereabouts once again." Damon greeted.

"I worry about you Damon. You should really be out living your undead life instead of focusing your time on little old me." I tease plainly. I wasn't even in the mood to really be dealing with anyone.

"Are you okay Paige?" Elena asked, actually noticing my mood. I was here physically but mentally my brain was at war with itself. I wanted to be in Nik's arms right now but the other part of my brain couldn't shake Elena's words on Nik's obsession with Caroline.

"Yeah Elena, I'm fine just very annoyed by the fact that my fun was interrupted tonight." Actually, I enjoyed Nik out looking for me and kissing me.

"Speaking of tonight, why were you with Kol? Are you whoring yourself off to him!?" Damon demandingly questioned.

"DAMON!" Both Elena and Stefan chastised.

"You know Damon, I'm really shocked you. You seriously think I'd sleep with Kol! He's actually not that bad a guy you son of a bitch!" With that thought I stormed out of the house and ran to the Falls. I took a seat on the ground and just stared into the water, watching as it cascaded down from the top cliff. It quickly brought me to a calm place and the anger I was feeling was leaving my body.

"Hello Love." That familiar British accent greeted I turned to him giving him a weak smile but he frowned, "Why are you crying?" Crying? I felt my cheeks and realized that I did have tears streaming down my face. My nonexistent answer worried him and he quickly came to my side and grabbed my face in his hands.

"What are you doing Nik?" I asked him.

"I'm wiping away your tears. Now do you plan on telling me why you were crying?" He countered with

"I didn't even realize I was crying." I practically whispered. "Damon and I got into a fight." I finally confessed.

"What did that idiot say!?" He growled ready to go to kill the Salvatore brother where he stands.

"He thought that I went and slept around with Kol like some whore. I set him in his place and stood up for your brother. He's been nice to me and he doesn't deserve to be spoken of in that way."

"Thank you for standing up for my brother but I don't see why you did it." He responded like a small child who had his toy taken away to be played with then given back with obvious changes.

"Are you jealous? The big and powerful hybrid, Niklaus Michaelson, jealous of his dear brother who has no chance with me?" I teased while also proudly reassuring him that he should not be worried.

"Ha! Me jealous, impossible! I'd have to have feelings for that to happen!" He announced defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest. I missed the physical contact we shared. He looked me with hope in his yes now though, "So he really has not chance with you?"

I chuckled a bit. "He most definitely has no shot with me. It would seem that I only have eyes for another. Although he may become my good friend and drinking buddy if you don't mind or get jealous." I answered looking him straight in the eyes.

"Just as long as he behaves himself, I would gladly punish him if he does something stupid." Nik stated with a smirk.

"I'm sure you would." I joked. He had turned my mood around completely. Just staring at each other's eyes as our laughter died down sent chills up my spine. He leaned in and this time our kiss was gentle and slow, making me feel wanted and special.

"Paige, I really like you." He confessed in his oh so adorable British accent and oh how he said my name! Sweet lord, baby Jesus!

"I really like you too, Nik. There is just my brothers, well not really my brothers, my good friends really…" I was rambling and he stopped me nicely by placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Why do girls always like the bad guys?"

"I don't think I'm bad."

"Have you met yourself?" I asked with a giggle.

"Okay so maybe I give people some bad vibes and am quite intimidating. That's not really my fault is it?"

"You almost bled Elena dry when she was human. All for some hybrids that is not completely such a bad idea if you are really lonely."

"You may be the only person who could find even some small good thing about my hybrids." He said looking at me with wide, childlike eyes.

"That means a lot to you, doesn't it?" I ask. He nodded his head and cupped my cheeks leaning in for another kiss. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine but I couldn't help but feeling somewhat guilty because he was my brother's enemy. "Nik, I have to go." I said pulling away from the kiss.

"Please don't, come home with me and then you can go home tomorrow morning." He suggested but I shook my head to decline and kiss his cheek goodbye. Before I could successfully walk away he grabbed my hand. "I don't want you to go." He tried one more time.

"I have to. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said and made my way home.

~Klaus' POV~

After Paige left I sat watching the waterfall cascading from the cliff to pass time. I really was hoping for her to stay with me because I don't want that idiot Salvatore to make her cry, ever! I don't want anyone making her cry or making her sad.

"Brother, do you plan on coming home?" I heard Elijah asking behind me, not completely knowing when he arrived.

"She didn't criticize my hybrid idea Elijah, she actually said that they were okay. She understands it somehow." I said just above a whisper. I could sense Elijah standing next to me now.

"Congratulations, someone understands your crazy reasoning." He remarked sarcastically. "I'm actually glad you found someone so accepting but I will never understand why you chose to have the hybrids over your own family." He now said sincerely.

"I wanted to stop feeling alone brother, I already drove Rebekah, Kol, and even you away." I confessed.

"We are all still here, are we not?" He questioned.

"I think it's time to get home Elijah." I say to avoid the question, well topic altogether, and make my way home.


	5. Author's Note

Alright i definitely suck at this whole getting things done on a schedule and i apologize to those who follow my story and have to deal with my late updates. I'm sorry and am trying to get my crap together so you can continue reading and hopefully enjoying my stories. I hope i still have all my readers but if some of you have lost interest i completely understand. I should be getting chapters up as soon as i can. I hope you can all forgive my tardiness.


End file.
